pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily
Lily&Reim is the 51st chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Sharon receives word back from Oz through Equus about the Head Hunter attack and so she immediately goes to tell Break, Isla Yura's own valets do the same. Break asks Sharon if she was all right, asking if she was sick, but Sharon explains that Oz had found a headless body. Break states that the incident had nothing to do with their mission there, and that he'd continue to keep an eye on Yura, telling Sharon to watch Oz's movements through Equus. Sharon asks if it wouldn't just be better to bring him back right away, and Break asks if Sharon really thought that Oz would listen to her, as right now he was likely looking for clues to lead him to the killer. Break states that it was even better if the culprit was still nearby so that they could capture him or her when he or she attacked Oz. While studying the headless body, Oz realizes that the body had a Pandora pendant. Oz summizes that the victem was one of the ones searching for the Sealing Stones, however he questions why he was targeted, possibly because he was a Pandora member? Oz then asks himself what happened to Reim if that was the case. Reim subconsciously realizes that his entire body hurts, which he finds odd because he couldn't remember having done any physical activity. Reim thinks about how he had to wake up and put those documents in order, and if there were any mistakes in them, Rufus would get angry with him, as well as how he had to do his best to stop Break from being assigned impossible tasks. Reim decides that getting up is too hard because the blanket he was sitting on was so comfortable and warm, and he loved being lapped at like this. Reim then realizes that something was off and so he decides to wake up, only to find himself sitting on Lily's Chain, Bandersnatch with Bandersnatch licking him awake. Lily is excited when Reim awakens, but upon seeing Lily, Reim remembers what had happened, when all of his colleagues were killed by Bandersnatch while Lily sat back and watched. Reim attempts to get away, but the pain that he feels from his own wounds proves to be too much to handle and so Reim falls to the ground from the pain. Lily asks what Reim thought he was doing before Bandersnatch ran to Reim and put opened his mouth around Reim's neck. Lily stopped her Chain as he was poised to kill Reim, coming over and smacking Bandersnatch on the head for trying to kill without permission. Lily asks if Reim was a Contractor too, requesting that he used his power. She then asks what Reim's Chain was called. Lily explains that was the reason why she'd spared him and brought him elsewhere in the mansion, as Bandersnatch hadn't been getting enough exercise lately and so she had been looking for a playmate for him. Reim questions this, stating that a playmate for Bandersnatch would be like instant death. Reim goes to tell Lily about his Chain, however he freezes up and thinks of how maybe if he didn't say anything she wouldn't hurt him, as well as how he needed to buy himself some time. Lily exclaims that Reim should hurry up and speak, sitting on Reim and asking if she should just have him half-killed, as maybe he'd feel more like talking them. Reim worries that he's going to die. Reim blurts out that his Chain was not the powerful opponent Lily was looking for, his March Hare was weak and powerless. Lily realizes that Reim was useless and declares that Reim was just like her, asking if Reim had ever heard of a small villiage called Ébauche. Lily wasn't sure if the villiage still existe, but states that Ébauche was where she was born. Lily explains that she had a lot of siblings and that he family was very poor, so her parents neglected her because of how small she was, she was useless and powerless, thinking that her parents were better off without her. Lily goes on to say that bad things always happened when she was around, so Lily had the symbol of the Devil tattooed on her face before she was exiled from the villiage. Lily had thought she was done for while alone in the woods, but then she saw these golden lights, which seeped into her body, after which she felt as though she could understand a lot of things, and so Lily had become a Baskerville. Lily lifts Reim's glasses off of his face, but after she says this Reim sits up in shock, knocking Lily over. Reim asks Lily if she had not always been a member of the Baskerville Clan. Lily, now wearing Reim's glasses, explains that she hadn't been because none of the Baskervilles were related by blood, being messengers chosen by the Abyss. Those who have received the power of the Abyss in their bodies immediately turn to their new master, Glen Baskerville. Lily asks if Reim knew the castle in the centre of the destroyed area of Sablier, stating that this was where she'd finally found her real family. Lily had been found by Lottie, Fang and Dug when she arrived at the mansion. Lottie was shocked to see how unkept Lily's hair was, telling Lily to come over to her so she could fix it right away. Lottie tells Lily that even though she'd seemed to have had a rough life, she didn't have to worry as the people who gathered at the mansion were all like her in some way. Lily was confused by this, but Lottie explained that those chosen by the power of the Abyss have an affinity with the Abyss itself, and as such, they create a distortion around themselves and warp the lives of people around them, but there, everyone was like her, so Lily had nothing to worry about. Fang and Dug greet Lottie and Lily, telling Lily that her tattoo was so cool that both he and Dug decided to get one too. This made Lily feel accepted by them, and so she was fully inducted into the Baskerville clan. As Lily finishes her story, she puts Reim's glasses back on his face and stands up. Reim is very confused by Lily's words and how she'd spoken of the Baskervilles in such a light-hearted way, the red robed reapers who'd caused the Tragedy of Sablier. Reim asks how it was possible that this girl before him, laughing like humans laugh... he asks himself whether or not Lily was just an ordinary girl. Lily explains that what she was saying is that it doesn't matter if people call you useless or powerless, you still had other qualities that were special, like Reim's glasses. Reim tells Lily that he didn't need her pity, explaining that he doesn't mind that March Hare was useless, or rather he did mind once... Break repeats what Reim had told him, that March Hare was a Chain without fighting skills, and so Break explains that he sounded perfect for Reim. Reim takes offence to him, but Break doesn't understand as it was meant to be a compliment towards Reim. Reim is confused as to how Break's statement was a compliment, but Break explains that Reim had no affinity to Chains with combat skills, as Reim even tried to avoid violence when fighting, which was a good thing. Break tells Reim to do his best to become a master of deskwork. Reim explains that it was what his friend had said to him, which lead to Reim accepting things for what they were. Lily gets excited about Reim's mentioning of a friend, stating that family was important, but so were friends. She asks what Reim's name was, introducing herself in the process. Reim tells Lily his name, confused still. Lily states that she likes Reim, while they were enemies, she didn't feel like killing him right away. Reim asks if Lily was in the mansion for Yura's Sealing Stone, which Lily confirms, stating that Glen's soul had been trapped for so long, and so the Baskervilles needed to help him. Reim asks if Glen was ressurrected, if Lily would bring about another Tragedy of Sablier like 100 years ago. Lily states that she didn't know, however if Glen wanted it, then the Baskervilles definately would. Reim asks if Lily had come alone, but Lily explains that she came with Lottie, Fang and Dug, and that they'd split up to find the Sealing Stone, but they still hadn't found anything yet. Reim notes how he was the same, questioning what Break would say if he found nothing. Lily asks if Xerxes Break was a bad guy upon hearing Reim say his name. Reim says that he's not, but that he was the friend Reim had told her about earlier. Lily states that it wasn't fair because she wanted a friend, before declaring that she wanted to be Reim's friend. Reim asks if Lily was a shy kid before asking if Lily still wanted to see his Chain. Lily says yes and promises not to let Bandersnatch attack Reim's March Hare. Reim summons March Hare for Lily. Lily is astonished by March Hare, when suddenly a gun fires. Lily falls to the ground as it is revealed that Reim shot her through the head. Bandersnatch fades away as Reim thinks of how even though she was an innocent child, she'd killed one of his colleagues, and would've caused many other deaths if Reim would've let her live. Reim knows that he needs to hurry and tell Oz and the others that the Baskervilles are in the mansion as well. Suddenly claws rip through Reim's chest and Reim's glasses fall to the floor as Bandersnatch had rematerialized. Lily is once again standing up, telling Reim how being shot in the back of the head really hurt. As Reim falls to the floor in shock and pain, Lily explains that she'd told him that the Baskervilles were special. Lily tells Reim that she told him she wanted to play some more, urging Reim to get up, Lily states that it looked like the two of them were going to be great friends before she smashes Reim's glasses under her boot. Characters in order of appearance }} Terms *Coming of Age Ceremony *Baskerville Family *Abyss Trivia *The villiage where Lily lived before joining the Baskervilles, Ébauche, is the french word for 'outline'. *This chapter reveals that the Bakervilles are able to heal from severe wounds that would otherwise cause death to an average human, rather quickly. Navigation Category:Manga